Twisted Resonance
by Phearo
Summary: He wasn't supposed to be here. He wasn't to exist within this world. He was only a observer through the static glass, yet now he possesses the power that can truly trifle with faith, as he lands on the where everything begins; I wonder what will you do, 'Player'
1. Prologue to Madness

'_I can't see anything.'_

My first thoughts flared into existence, as my consciousness starts to arise. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't touch anything, I couldn't feel anything…

I couldn't _feel_ anything.

There is no comfort, nor despair.

Even if my mind felt as if it was stuck in a haze, it reacted perfectly, calmly, coldly.

_Like a machine._

"We have arrived at Iwatodai."

…_Huh…?_

Suddenly, at this voice, I felt my warmth return, all in its full glory.

I could feel it explode, seeping it from my very heart through the many crevices and turns of the veins of my body, until it covered my body whole.

Yet, my chest felt like it had no strength whatsoever, using it all to fully fight an enigma that seem to want it to collapse upon itself.

It was then that my simplest human instinct came back.

I had stopped _breathing._

With this returning sensation, I bolted awake- introducing my sights…

..to the sickening yellow moon that basked everything with green molding hue.

"What's happening here?"

I accidentally slipped out of my mouth. It was then that I had noticed that my body lay flat on the ground… covered with pools of crimson liquid.

'_-Blood….'_

I turned from where I lay, supporting my body with arms that dripped with the red substance.

I should've been stunned.

I should've been disgusted.

If not for the fact that I knew full well what is this place exactly is.

That's what truly disturbed me- that I had done so with extreme clarity.

This can only be a dream.

'_Is this what they call.. lucid dreaming?'_

My head felt empty, even with its processes fully functional.

It felt so weightless, that I had to hold it in place.

'_..I feel so dizzy. Darnit.'_

_No._

There's no time to think about what I'm feeling right now. I grabbed a nearby bench's back for support, as I look around the green, bloodied streets.

Absolutely lifeless, that's what it could be called. It's as if the whole world paused and convoluted in a single moment.

I guess it made sense.

No man should have bore witness to such a scene, after all.

'_A city full of coffins.'_

They all lay asleep, unmoving, under the safety of the thing which holds them in their death.

If only I had the time to appreciate the humor in such a phenomena.

As I continued my sweeping gaze, my sights landed dead-on upon two cobalt orbs staring back at me.

-The bright blue hair that the twisted moon did nothing to change,

-And the same mechanical stare that both of us had.

It was _**him.**_

The hand that clutched my head dropped lifelessly, as if the strings that held it aloft were cut by a pair of scissors.

'…_Why does everything feel so real?'_

The sickening atmosphere made the bile within my stomach slowly rise; these kinds of sensations- aren't they supposedly hazy, at best?

'_Wake up!'_

Closing my eyes, I wished for all sensations to vanish once more. The dreamless form I had taken before seemed godsend now, after I realized the gravity of my situation.

'_..This can't be what I think it is..'_

Opening it once more, I find the **boy** moving past my stare, growing tired of what had occurred between **him** and my bloodied form.

Yet, as if **his** attention was the supply of my strength..

The world had shut off.

* * *

With a click from below, and a nervous shout from her **kouhai**, Mitsuru Kirijo knew that _**he**_ had come.

"Takeba, wait!"

The redhead emerged from the top of the staircase, shouting at a brunette, this time positioned near the main doors of the dorm, to stop her from unholstering the silver gun that wrapped neatly to her leg.

The bluenette briefly considered what could've been the repercussions, letting the woman go through her motions, but figured it would be something akin to 'terrible pain'.

Normally, this would have been the part where the redhead began to state her introductions- yet there was a slightly more concerning matter at hand,

As the blue haired boy apparently carried a bloody man by his shoulders.

"Who is that man? I-is he injured!?" The redhead took a second to process what she is seeing, and questioned appropriately the moment she had done so. The second female simply screamed at the sight of the body.

"I don't know. Couldn't call the ambulance, phone wasn't working."

Yet _**he**_ remained completely cool. But Mitsuru knew that it was only because he had other things to focus on.

It was obvious that the boy, no matter how stoic his face looked, couldn't bear the weight of the man any longer.

"Nevertheless! Lay him down the sofa immediate-"

The woman noticed his stress, and along with the increasing panic that welled up within her, she decided that it would be a good time to think.

But as she just decided so, the world returned to normalcy.

"The blood- it completely disappeared.."

As the electricity hummed back to life, the blood that covered the man dissipated- no, a proper word for it would be _vanished_, for the blood simply disappear out of sight, even if they did lay their eyes upon it while the dark hour finished.

While the blue haired boy, _**Minato Arisato**_, as Mitsuru remembers, laid the man rather roughly on the sofa, the redhead couldn't help but to wonder the implications of this man's appearance.

Tomorrow is going to be a **long** day.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey, hey, this is Phearo! This is kind of rushed thing, not much else to speak about here, so yeah, to give a general gist of what this fanfic would be, it's generally inspired by all those Minato fanfics where he would come back to the beginning and 'retry' what he could've done, but instead of him being the mantle, I just thought, 'Why can't it be the player himself'? So yeah, sorry if you don't like OC-centric stories, because this is going to be one of those, though this character isn't really mine, but since I haven't said his appearance yet I'll just keep a lid on whose he actually is. (he looks very similar to Minato, that's for sure.)**

**Sorry for the initial prologue being really vague and stuff, I don't know, for some reason, I do this really weird style of writing whenever I want to be **_**mysterious**_** and sthuf, yeah.**


	2. Enter Your Name

Searing light entered my vision as soon as I opened my eyes once more.

Coming from the light that was merely a simply blob of whiteness before, my sight slowly regained clearness, letting me know of whereabouts.

The ornate walls,

The warmth of the interior,

And its overall high-class design,

Truly, it was the signature decor of the dorm that _**he**_ had lived alongside his comrades.

"Ah, I see that you have awakened."

A voice came from below- no, from in front. Obviously masculine, pitch heightened by the tone of cheerfulness that plagued his words.

Cheerfulness **faked** in every way.

I know this man.

"_Where am I?_"

Still, I brought myself to play along with his ruse.

"You are in one of the dorms of Gekkoukan High School, more specifically, the dorm exclusive to S.E.E.S members."

Every word that flew from his mouth, under his jovial act, wanted to sink itself through every pore of my skin.

Funny, I never once felt neither pity nor hatred for this pathetic person.

"S.E.E.S. members, huh?"

I slipped out, sitting straight on cough I lay sprawled about from before.

With that, I met his gaze, with his eyes twisting along with his lips.

"Yes. I suppose you don't mind if I ask a few questions?"

He requested. Titling his head at a subtle angle, as if curious to the events that transpired before.

Even if I bore no bad blood with the brunette, I knew his nature.

-The manipulative, vile, distorted personality hidden deep within his façade.

And I would have none of that.

Not now, not ever.

"Oh, but I do."

I stood up, foregoing my former position.

"I'm sure these children have fallen to whatever ruse you had set up.."

The blinking red light attached to the ceiling caught my attention, but wasn't given a higher priority than a shift of my eye.

"But I will not be your sheep. _**Ikutsuki.**_"

With those words, I shut the door to the dorm softly, leaving the devious man to his own devices.

If I had gone inside, truly..

I will play by **my** rules.

Now is simply the start of my **own** journey.

_**Clack!**_

A sound rang, coming from a small velvet key falling off from the wallet I fished from my pocket.

Just as I had held it within my palms, a sensation of coldness came forth.

Yet, did not envelope me fully.

Distracted by its introduction, I turned behind, eager to face such a thing that radiated it-

And met with a **velvet** door.

And so I grinned.

* * *

"Welcome, my dear guest, to the Velvet Room."

The voice cut through the clangs of steel, letting its owners presence be known.

At the other side of the room filled with nothing, a man sat on his intricately designed velvet chair.

He sat on the same position as every other time,

Hands folded neatly beneath his nose,

With a stare piercing through the inner machinations of my very soul.

This man was Igor.

And he knew that I would come.

"I never thought that I would be invited."

The couch opposite of his creaked as I planted my weight upon it.

One could tell from even just a simple look that this room is not what it had looked.

The lack of the ornate elevator grills that ensured the safety of its residents as it climbed atop a seemingly endless tunnel perhaps could be the case.

Or simply, that the room was hardly as spacious as what it should've looked in this moment.

For the room was hardly even an elevator- foregoing its previous form completely.

The room now looked to be a VIP room of a train,

Where the train leads, however, is beyond anyone's guess.

"Nonsense,"

The long nosed man dismissed my earlier assumption with a wave of his hand.

"**Every** person, even from children to elderly are welcome to be bestowed our services upon, should there is **reason enough **to do so."

"And **you** are **no exception**."

"Hmph, and pray tell, what is this _reason_?"

I entertained my curiosity, and crossed my legs, getting more comfortable.

"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you, for the purpose you have been summoned here is from a request of one of the **previous** residents of this world."

"Elizabeth?"

"…"

By his silence, I scoff.

"Right."

I had forgotten his secretive nature.

"To continue, even if you are deserving of our services, we cannot grace you with them until you have the **contract.**"

He pointed his finger below,

And following it I discover a small table,

And the document that lay on it.

Its content was mostly blank, and its message consisting of only a single line:

"_**I shall take responsibility for own actions."**_

Before I could reach for the paper, he continued.

"But there is another problem we face, however- for when your consciousness had been summoned to this world, I'm afraid your soul didn't come bearing its **previous** shell. Your **sponsor** had been kind enough to have given you a new one, but, alas, I am afraid that the change shall be** permanent **as** long as you stay in this realm.**"

With a snap, a mirror hovered between us,

And in there I saw a pale-skinned, sharp-faced, tired man.

Sporting a faded purple hair, and golden orbs, it stared right back, a blank expression on its face.

'_So, this is me, he says.'_

To become informed so casually that you're entire appearance had changed,

And yet, once again, I find myself, taking this revelation as any piece of information.

A careless wave accompanied my hand as it grasped the pen,

And I then initiated the process, writing the letters that composed my name.

Andrew Samm-

No.

That's not right.

I scribbled all my previous work,

Only to continue on at its unaltered side.

Even his **burning** stares seek to question the madness of my actions outright.

'_What are you doing?'_

It said loud and clear.

But it was not my name.

Not anymore.

"As long as I am present in this body, my previous name has no importance. "

I couldn't suppress a grin.

An absolutely thoughtless twisting of my lips-

-More on reply with instinct rather than any actual semblance of satisfaction or triumph.

My former identity, my name, has no hold on me.

For the only name screaming in my mind is _**Tsuito Kand ou..**_

And I knew from within, that this is the new title I must bear.

With, that, the old man smirked in reply-

His simple actions a word of absolute command to the card I've forgotten I ever held.

And after a blinding flash, my new name had been embossed proudly upon it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well there goes that terrible second chapter! I admit that I kinda changed my mind about the protagonist, instead of using another's OC outright, apparently the other personality in my head hated the idea, so instead we just based his appearance over said OC (which will now be forever unnamed).**

**Now that that's cleared up, I just have to say that the protag will be pretty much a cynic and would fall closer to "knight in sour armor" than any of the characters I've written(I just felt like it was a character trait that could help me stray as far away from the original material as much as possible, and I think that's a good direction to take for any AU) - so suffice to say I don't have any experience, just hoping I get to think of his speeches when I'm in the most terrible moods possible- and his name is Tsuitō Kandō, but it didn't look right to me as was writing it, so I just made it look like that, I'm not very good with Japanese (or know Japanese at all), so the haphazard guessing of mine on what his name should be bordering on "Remembrance of deep emotions", but I probably butchered it terribly. Also, that's his face on the new cover. **

**Also, I hope no one is completely annoyed with this writing style- I'm trying to do something different you see, and if this story ever becomes finished I'll definitely be rewriting it to have a much more similar style to Fate: Pars/Senatus. Or something much better. Hopefully much, much better.**

**Oh, last LAST thing, I can't put him in highschool- he's about 23 years old, enough to even be a college graduate. **


End file.
